ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
A.M.
A.M. is a professional wrestler who is currently under contract with Extreme Championship Fatal Wrestling (ECFW) along with the Haven Paradox members Dean Remi, Nori Evernor, and Ender Zax. Up North A.M. began his career in wrestling under the wings of Dean Remi and Dean's trainer Nori Evernor.He was scheduled to make his debut in the NHW promotion alongside Panther and 2-Murder, but NHW shut it's doors before the young superstar had a chance to. A.M. decided to give back the knowledge he had learned by training new wrestlers on the East Coast. A.M. made runs through Pittsburgh, Cincinnati, Covington, and various other cities on the East. He spent most of his time in Taylor Mill training teenagers and young adults. A Hot Day in Hell Dean Remi was offered a spot on the roster in the sequel to SSWF. Remembering his bitter run there, he offered his spot to his old friend. A.M., knowing that even with a close resemblance to Dean Remi's Panther persona, he would have to keep himself disguised for this to work. The Chronic Beast, a Panther persona change, became the ring name A.M. would use to work there until his leave. Independence "I took the laces out of my boots and set 'em aside," says A.M., "and that's when Dean Remi told me to get my ass back to work." That's exactly what he did. A.M. began wrestling in independent promotions when there were actually still some left. He joined a few multi-million dollar companies under the other Panther persona, eXodus, though he usually only stayed for a match or two. The "hardcore purity" style he had been taught by Dean Remi wasn't widely accepted in the business and his matches and career ended in a disqualification. He obtained the nickname, The Disenfranchiser" for his troubles. He was soon on the road again, training new talent. =The space between us...= A.M. spent many sleepless nights in very dark places. While confronting his demons, all three of them, he found himself able to live with his past and present and decided to make a future for himself. Before he could rise to face the day, he found himself alone in the Stone Mountain hospital, a hospital that has been closed since the 1950s. Through many strange trials and perplexing tribulations, A.M. once again had found his way out of the wreckage and into the light. ECFW Dean Remi had just made his debut in the ECFW and was racking up wins quickly. Dean had been in contact with Done Deal frontman, Bryan Fury who had offered Remi a spot in the stable. After weeks of unreturned calls, Dean Remi had to take leave. Remi says the reason for his leave was to get some sleep though there have been other rumors as to why. When Remi returned, he brought with him A.M. and two good friends to watch their backs as they dismantled Chaos of Execution and Done Deal to become the ECFW Tag Team Champions. Again and Again Chaos of Execution chased after Haven Paradox for weeks, trying to get a title shot. Haven continued to defeat them and after their last encounter, Chaos of Execution would then retire from wrestling. A.M. and Dean Remi would then begin a war with Ender Zax and Neon Zarux. Neon Zarux was thought be simply a friend of Ender's, but during the Stone Mountain Death Match, he was revealed to be the new incarnation of The Parasite after Parasite made a shocking return. A.M. ended the Stone Mountain Death Match with the most brutal version of his finisher, The Exit, ever delivered. As Remi and Parasite waited to attack one another, A.M. seized the opportunity and ran towards Parasite, using the momentum as he grabbed him, and spun them both around just before they came crashing down from the stage to the outside where Parasite would land face first into concrete. The House of Rapture After the violent encounter at Stone Mountain, Dean Remi went into an immediate retirement leaving A.M. alone with the ECFW Tag titles. A.M. looked at the roster and saw nothing that inspired him until he remembered the newcomer known as Rave. He and Rave fought in Rave's debut and A.M., tired of going back and forth with him as Rave was quite tough, saw no purpose in continuing the match. He ended the match with a steel chair and The Exit. Often criticized for his actions in the match, A.M. states, "I just didn't see the point in having a sixty minute match with the guy. He was damn good and so am I. I knew we'd go until we both crashed." Oddly enough, as A.M. had his mind set on contacting Rave about partnering with him, he had a strange encounter with Rave one night. The woods surrounding the house where A.M. lives has often been noted for strange events, echoes, and bizarre conditions. As A.M. went walking into the night after hearing a different noise, A.M. came face to face with Rave who seemed to be in the middle of a breakdown of sorts. Rave, hostile and unstable, nearly crushed A.M.'s throat before crashing down to the ground. A.M. took him back into the Blue Light District so Rave could get some rest and do no further damage to himself. As Rave awoke, A.M. explained his situation and commended Rave on his abilities. Rave refused the hand-me-down and the two agreed to have a match at the upcoming pay-per-view. Rave defeated A.M. in a very intense match up. A.M. would then tell the wrestling world that he and Rave were now Haven Paradox: The House of Raptureas he and Rave were the ECFW Tag Team Champions. After weeks of singles matches that ended with Rave destroying the opposition, Slade Craven and his newest partner, Shadow, would attack The House. Rave and A.M. struck back before the ECFW GM Kitten Charrington made a five-team match for the next PPV. Wrestling facts *'Finishing and signature moves' :*''The Exit'' Reverse Russian Leg Sweep :*''The Call'' DDT :*''Burning Hammer'' :*Spear :*Super Kick :*Powerbomb :*Death Valley Driver :*Top Rope Splash :*Vertical Suplex :*Russian Leg Sweep :*Powerbomb (Various styles) :*Pile Driver :*Blood Mist :*Fireball :*Poison Mist :*Leg Drop with Chair :*Moonsault (rare) :*Tornado DDT (rare) :*Crucifix Bomb (rare) :*Cutter (rare) *'Favorite Match Types' :*Hardcore Match :*Tables, Ladders, and Chairs Match :*Cage Match :*Weapons Cage Match :*Dark Room Brawl :*Dog Collar Match (Singles, Tag Teams) :*Hell in a Cell Match :*Scaffold Match :*Tag Team Match :*Six Man Tag Team Match :*War Games Match (With, Without Cage) :*Cold War *'Entrance Themes Used' :*"Welcome Home" by Coheed and Cambria (ECFW) :*"Sad But True" by Metallica :*"Once" by Pearl Jam (SSWF pt. 2) :*"Join Me in Death" by H.I.M. (various independent shows) A.M. A.M.